Peeking Lieutenant
by Saber Knight
Summary: Friedelinde goes to deliver Sieghart a package that a courier has delivered and accidentally peeks on him while he is bathing.
1. A Bathing Captain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Record of Agarest War or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Camp**

"Eugene!" Lieutenant Friedelinde called out, walking over to the man with an aura of purpose about her.

"Oh, Linda?" Eugene asked, wondering what she was up to coming to him all of a sudden.

"The captain, where is he? I have a package here for him that was just brought in by a courier." The lieutenant told him, causing his eyes to glance down at the package in her hands.

"Ziggy is over at the creek," Eugene began, pointing over towards the east as he spoke, "but-"

"Thank you very much!" Friedelinde exclaimed, interrupting him in her haste to give Sieghart his package - and to see the captain. Without another word to Eugene, she immediately started heading towards the creek, never hearing his last words.

"I think he's bathing..."

Behind Eugene, two soldiers shared a look, both knowing that this was going to have either an exciting, or a heavily disappointing, end.

* * *

**Forest**

Lieutenant Friedelinde moved through the forest, walking at a brisk pace towards the creek. The real reason she was wanting to give Sieghart the package as soon as possible wasn't _just _because she wanted to see him, but also so that she wouldn't lose to the temptation of wanting to know what was inside the paper.

Judging from its size and weight, she just knew that it was either a book or journal of some kind. What kind it was she did not know, and even though she was dying to find out, she just couldn't open it since it _was _for the captain.

Confined to not knowing, Friedelinde sighed heavily, making up her mind to just get the package to Sieghart right away. So, with that thought mind, she quickened her pace even more.

It didn't take her long to get to the creek, and when her eyes didn't catch sight of Sieghart at the shore, she started to wonder if she should have taken the right path instead of the left. However, before she could start backtracking, the sound of something moving in the water caught her attention.

Not thinking about what it could be, Friedelinde started walking towards the source of it, soon coming to some bushes right at the edge of the water. What she saw next instantly made her face, all the way up to her ears, crimson.

Sieghart was standing out in the water, his wet hair falling from his head and over his face. He was completely nude out in the creek, water running down his glistening figure. All Friedelinde could do was stare at him in astonishment, having never seen him quite like this before - especially since she could see _almost _everything. When he opened his eyes after diving down under the surface, the lieutenant immediately ducked down behind the foliage.

_W-w-w-what do I do now!? I-I-I just saw him n-n-naked! _Friedelinde grabbed her head, the package silently falling down to the ground in front of her. _I-I-I-I-I s-s-saw S-Sieg n-n-naked! _She brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat coming from them easily.

_A-alright, Linda, calm down. Calm down. I've seen the captain shirtless plenty of times before, so this is no big deal, r-right (even though he's _completely _nude and glistening with droplets of water this time)? I-I-I didn't see anything below his waist. E-even if I look back right now, I-I won't see anything below his waist. Right!? Right!_

Curiosity and temptation made her peer back up over the bushes, her eyes quickly widening when she saw that Sieghart was now standing far enough up in the water to reveal _everything_. She practically fell down to the ground, one hand covering her face as her mind raced. _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-just s-s-s-saw e-e-e-everything! E-e-even before we were m-m-m-married, I-I just saw..._

_Huh?_

Friedelinde blinked, pulling her hand away from her face and catching sight of a few droplets of blood on it. _A-a n-nosebleed!? _In a panic, she hurriedly wiped the blood from her hand, remembering a few rumors about there being perverted boys who'd get nosebleeds as a result of... seeing something like she had seen.

No way was she going to show up back to camp with a nosebleed, that cretin would-

That cretin!?

Why hadn't he told her that Sieghart had been bathing! She's going to kill him; she's going to head straight back to camp and skin his hide, make it into a coat, and then set fire to it!

With that thought in mind, she wiped away the remaining blood and stood up. When she had taken a few steps, she turned around, remembering the package. Her eyes caught sight of Sieghart in the water, the captain turning to face her as he started to climb up out of the creek. Getting panicked that he'd find her here, peeking on him (and with a nosebleed of all things!), she made a mad dash for the camp.

* * *

**Forest Creek**

Sieghart climbed out of the water, walking back to where he had stashed away his armor and clothes. He grabbed a towel off of a branch, drying his hair off as he walked up to his gear. "A package?" He asked himself when he caught sight of something new amongst his gear. He quickly deduced that someone had brought it to him while he had been bathing; and when the person had caught sight of his gear laying on the ground, he or she must have guessed that he was busy bathing and had just decided to set it down with his gear before heading back to camp.

He wondered if it had been Friedelinde briefly, but he just told himself that she had likely just sent one of the men to deliver it. Even if it had been her, she would have known that he was bathing and would have immediately left after setting the package down, so it's not like it was any different either way.

Without another thought, Sieghart began dressing himself, not noticing the footprints in the dirt that did not belong to him.

* * *

**Camp**

Sieghart walked back into the camp, the package in his hands as he headed for his tent. However, he stopped when he caught sight of Friedelinde kneeling down in front of a fire, poking at it with a stick. Taking a closer look, he saw what appeared to be a fur coat on top of the fire. Other than the blue-haired officer, there was a soldier standing next to her.

"Fur coats are pretty expensive, ma'am." The sergeant said, looking down at what his superior was burning.  
"It's not a fur coat, it's Eugene." Friedelinde simply said, throwing a log on top of the coat.

"Oh, then burn as many of him as you want, ma'am." The soldier shrugged, turning around and starting to walk away from the woman. He caught sight of Sieghart making his way over, and after a short salute, stepped aside. At the captain's questioning look, he shrugged as he looked over at the lieutenant. "I think Eugene got her riled up again; she's saying that that fur coat on top of the fire is him, captain."

"Thank you, sergeant." Sieghart said, nodding once as the sergeant saluted once again before making his way over to a group of men mulling about. _I guess this isn't a good time to speak with her. _He gave off a soft sigh, feeling a little disappointed as he headed back towards his tent.

Meanwhile, a corporal walked up to the sergeant, a question on his mind.

"Has anyone seen Lieutenant Eugene?"


	2. An Embarrassed Lieutenant

**Camp**

Lieutenant Friedelinde took a deep breath as she stood up from the fire, feeling a little better after burning that fur coat which she had pretended was Eugene turned into a coat. Sadly, it had not been Eugene. One: because she couldn't find him; two: because she wouldn't _really_ murder her cousin. She shook her head, trying to get thoughts of that cretin off of her mind.

She had something more important to think about, something that also got her very nervous. She just _had _to apologize to Sieghart for having seen him naked without his permission. She couldn't just keep it a secret like some pervert - she _had _to admit her own mistakes and take responsibility for them. She also had to set an example for her men! What kind of lieutenant would she be otherwise!?

Taking another deep breath, she turned on her heel and started storming over to Sieghart's tent, getting more nervous with each step. _I-I-I have to do this, as a soldier and a woman, I-I _have _to do this!_

She halted right in front of the tent, taking one more breath before bursting in.

* * *

**Sieghart's Tent**

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Captain!" The sudden noise made Sieghart jump, his heart beat increasing in surprise. He turned around, already knowing who it was because there was only one person who would stutter like so. Friedelinde stood in front of him, her cheeks red from what he thought must have been the heat radiating off of the fire from earlier.

"O-oh, L-Linda," He began, calming himself down some before continuing, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Friedelinde nodded quickly, taking a look behind her to make sure the tent was closed before turning back to Sieghart. "C-C-C-C-Captain, I-I-I-I need to t-tell you s-s-s-something!" She said in a rush, her face growing redder with each passing second.

Sieghart blinked, putting out a hand to try and help her calm down. "L-Linda, calm down. I cannot understand you, please speak-"  
"C-C-C-C-Captain! P-P-P-Please listen to meeeeeeee!"  
He took a step backwards, a bit surprised by her outburst. "Y-Yes..." He muttered, though he had gotten little of what she had said.

Friedelinde took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves so she wouldn't have to repeat herself and so that Sieghart wouldn't misunderstand her. After a few moments of breathing deeply, she felt a little better. Taking one last breath, she committed herself to her action.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't m-mean to- it w-was an a-a-accident, C-C-Captain! I-I-I-I-I!" Maybe she wasn't feeling better after all.  
"L-Linda, I-I'm sorry but I can barely understand you... d-did you say something about an accident?"  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes! A-An accident, C-Captain! It was an a-a-a-accident!"  
"Wh-what happened?"

It all came out in a rush. "I-I saw you n-naked!" Her voice was quite a bit loud, reaching the ears of the sergeant standing outside at a nearby tent with some of his men. Two of the soldiers high-fived while the others looked at each other in confusion and interest.

Friedelinde's entire face went pure red, including her ears as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had really blurted that out - it was just so embarrassing!

"B-beg your pardon, but I... cannot understand you, Linda..." Sieghart told her, feeling quite bad that he hadn't caught what she had said. From the way she was acting, he believed it was likely something quite important. That only made him feel worse.

Friedelinde shot her head back up, her widening eyes making contact with Sieghart's own. She had gathered up all of her courage to tell him and he hadn't even understood her!? She grabbed her head, shocking Sieghart as she gave off a short scream of frustration before running out of the tent.

The captain only stood there, looking after her in silence. He wondered what she had been trying to tell him; and, after a moment of thinking it over, decided that he'd go and apologize to her... later, after she calmed down a bit.

* * *

**Friedelinde's Tent**

Friedelinde sat down on her bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm her beating heart. After a few moments of trial and error, she finally just lied down on her stomach, stuffed her head into her pillow, and screamed into it. After doing so, she felt slightly better.

_I-I-I told him... even though he didn't understand me, I-I still told him... _Even though she knew that she probably should make it clear to Sieghart, she was perfectly content with how it had played out. She had confessed to him that she had seen him naked, and that was all that mattered - whether or not Sieghart understood her.


End file.
